Peachy here, there, and oh, everywhere!
by Kenchikka
Summary: Momoi-centered fics! From Teikou days to present timeline arc, every little interaction from random characters in the series. Fluff & Friendship! Rated T for language and some themes.
1. Sunshine and Grass Blades

It was a tropical summer day, the sun gained victory against the clouds for the highest position in the sky. The breeze was perfect enough for two kids to play in the fields, in this case, for Momoi Satsuki and her childhood friend Aomine Daiki. The two figures bathe in sunlight while playing tag through the wide open field, the grass blades were touching her ankle and she thought it was ticklish and it was a very nice feeling.

"Dai-chan..I-I… can we stop for a while? I'm t-tired" She stopped catching her breath. Droplets of sweat were trickling down her forehead, and her face was red.

"What?" He deadpanned. "We haven't been even running for five minutes, Satsuki!" He stopped and fell to the ground, sighing. He caressed the grass and inhaled the fresh scent emanating from it.

"Well, I'm not a boy, just so you know. I can't run like you!" She pouted while straightening her white sundress and re-adjusting her two high pigtails.

"Whaaaaat? You're not a boy!? Oh geez, Satsuki, I didn't know!" He laughed heartily. He stood up again.

"Dai-chan! Mouuu! I hate you!" She pouted and turned around with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Of course you do, if you don't then you wouldn't be here playing in the fields with me!" He teased cheekily.

She faced his childhood friend again, and there he stood with a bunch of grass and small pink and white flowers in his hand. He grinned. "Look, nature!" He handed to Momoi.

She took them from his tanned hand and smiled heartily to the boy. The blades of the grass touched her fingertips and she thought it was ticklish. And it was a very nice feeling.

_"Apology accepted."_ She thought.

* * *

Momoicentered! WHYYY? BECAUSE HERBOOBSAREBIGWHAT I MEANTOSAY IS SHE DESERVES MORE LOVE. All she gets from fans is hate because she _geeeeets in the way_ of the precious homoshipsTHATIsometIMEsshipSADJDJDAKD. She needs appreciation jfc I mean, Teikou's manager, she is practically part of MiraGen for goodness' sake. So here is the first part of my short crazy ass stories compilation of everything Momoi and fluffy and some other kimochi. Beware, crack pairings ahead but mostly is about friendship (but one thing's for sure fluff is on the waaaay people)

Hope you'll enjoy! R&R will be very appreciated


	2. Realization goes well with Milkshake

"S-so…what do you think?" She said nervously trying to stand up in poise.

'Well…uh…it looks well washed…." He commented while munching on some potato snack. _Ugh Plain Salted?_

"NO! That's not what I mean, idiot! And hey that's mine!" She snatched the bag of sodium rich junk off from his hand. "What I mean to say…" She bowed her head and pink locks of her hair covered her face.

"…" She mumbled words that even any person with a sharp sense of hearing would fail to understand.

"Whaat? You know I don't speak ugly, Satsuki." He teased while trying to sneak some more potato chips.

"Stupid Dai-chan! Stupid! You're Ahomine! Aho! Aho! Get out of my room!" She yelled.

"Wh-whaat?" He exclaimed. But before he could even take a bit from the last chip he has in his hand, Momoi pushed him out of the pink-clad room and shut the door closed.

He sighed heavily as he licked the remaining salt in his fingers.

_Women are so hard to deal with._

Momoi, on the other hand, stripped off her Teiko Junior High uniform and changed back to her home clothes. She hanged the uniform neatly and beamed to it as if it was a person.

Knock-knock.

"**Good afternoon, madame**." The voice called out in horrible English.

"Pfffft" She clasped her hands over her mouth trying to stop from bursting into a laugh. _Dai-chan hasn't left yet?_

She walked towards the door and grabbed the metal doorknob, but refused to open it.

"Ehh? What do you want now?" She scowled, pretending to be mad.

"I think that your **uniform** looks **absolutely bewitching** on you" Aomine struggled in pronouncing the words.

"W-what?" She can't help giggle. Such words you got there.

"The light blue shirt **compliments** your **pink** hair and your skirt is short enough for people to** appreciate** your legs…and **see your panties**"

"WHAAAT?!" She opened the door hurriedly blushing furiously. "Dai-chan you pervert! And your English is so terrible!" She hit him repeatedly.

Aomine laughed trying to shield himself from the raging terror of Momoi Satsuki.

"But seriously, Satsuki, your skirt is too short; don't go crying to me when other students start to tease you and your bear-print panties."

"Oh shut up, Dai-chan! Instead of teasing, maybe they'll go hitting on me or something." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh they'll hit you alright, with baseball bats and the like." He laughed again both at his lame punch line and his childhood friend's unpleasant reaction.

"Fine, laugh as you like Dai-chan, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to hang out with me anymore since I'll be getting a boyfriend this Junior High heh" She said confidently leaving Aomine in a state of confusion and an I-don't-have-a-punchline-to-go-against-what-you-just-said face.

"I want to have a milkshake; you should treat me since you ate my chips!" The pink head headed downstairs.

He closed Momoi's door and went downstairs too. At each step he took, sudden realization hit him hard in his dark skinned face. _She's right. Sooner or later I won't be able to hang out with her like this._

"Dai-chan, come on! I'm pretty hungry for a milkshake and some fries!" She yelled from a distance.

"Hey! I thought you only wanted a milkshake!?" He exclaimed scratching his head.

Momoi only grinned in return. He sighed, thinking of the Yen he will soon be spending and the fact that this could be his last milkshake-and-fries with his beloved childhood friend.

* * *

**Note!**

Bold words from Ahomine's line are said in English. He can't speak straight English I think, since in the Character Bible it says that his grades are horrbile except for Japanese History lol.

Kenchikka is back with more Momoi!

onyxlark36 Yes!/ I knew it some people out there loves Momoi as much as I do too UvU thank you for the review!

Most likely, the first chapters are AoMomo centered, well, I am following the timeline ehehe/ Thank you in advance!

I'm very sorry with all the grammatical errors, English is not my native language/hides


	3. A Clear Day for Recruitment

It was such a clear day with blue skies; it was hard to believe it was spring. There was a mix of excitement and nervousness in the air and a riot of voices can be heard, from giggling girls because of that hot guy standing next the tree to upper classes trying to recruit new members for their club, it was a very lively day indeed, it was the opening day of Teikou Middle School.

A very large banner stretches in the front gates that say_ "Welcome, freshmen!_" greeted the new students in their completely washed-and-ironed uniform and their well-polished shoes, and in every freshman's head he is surely saying "This is a new life for me."

"Have you decided which club you're going to join?" She asked while adjusting the straps of her schoolbag.

"Ah? Don't ask when you already know the answer. Jeez." He replied he looked at her with the "are-you-serious" face.

"It's gotta be basketball, right? This school's supposed to be pretty strong. I can't wait!" He smirked at the thought of it.

"Huh…, then maybe I should be the manager or something. On match days, would you like me to make you lunch?" She offered, she does love basketball after all, and she does love cooking.

"…No thanks, if you did that, I wouldn't be able to play in the match!" He snickered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Aomine received a sharp glare in return and prayed to the gods within a nanosecond for his salvation.

"Are you serious about being the manager?" He asked.

"Well, of course, it's not just to keep you out of trouble; it's something I really want to do! I can't imagine myself in other clubs you know." She smiled.

"Uh huh, especially in the cooking club."

"Will you stop it with my cooking!?"

And the two went in to their respective classes.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki was more than determined to enter the basketball club, as the manager though. She filled out an application with a letter attached to the head coach. She wasted a total of thirteen leaves of white paper just to perfect her handwriting for the letter that will bring her to the position of being the infamous basketball club's manager. She walked confidently towards the faculty room of the basketball club and prayed to the gods within a nanosecond.

"Shirogane-san?" She called out politely.

"Ah, yes?" A middle-aged man clad in a black suit replied. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uhm…I'm Momoi Satsuki, and I would like to apply for the club's manager." She bowed and handed out her application form.

"Oh! Yes, you're accepted, Momoi. Ah, good timing, I have an urgent matter to attend to and I want you to arrange these application files in this part of the table, I ah, have to go, welcome to the club, by the way." The man hurriedly said and dashed outside the room with a black suitcase.

Momoi was left in the room with a surprised face and a heap of application forms at the desk.

_That was fast. He hasn't even read my letter. Ow well, at least I'm accepted._

She sighed heavily as she started sorting out hundreds of application forms. _The basketball team sure has a lot of applicants._

The first form she held was Aomine's.

_Pfft, Dai-chan's picture looks grotesque._

She even read some of the info on the applicant's paper, at least their personal information kept her amused. After a few hours of the dreadful task and boredom she was almost finished and only a couple of application forms were left unsorted.

"Seijuro Akashi, hmm, 158 cm? Isn't he a bit short for the basketball club?" She took a closer look at the picture attached. _He does look good though. I wonder what class is he in._

"Atsuhi Murasakibara…Woah! He's so tall! Now, this is a basketball player!" _What a bad penmanship this person has!_

" Shintaro…Midorima? He's kinda tall too! Hmm…he does not look like a player to me…"She examined the photo. _He looks more like a member of the science or math club._

"Momoi?" The head coach called out.

"Oh, Shirogane-san, you're back." She stood up from the chair.

"Are you done? You can leave the rest papers there; I'll finish them up myself."

"Oh, uhm…okay then." She bowed and gathered her stuff.

"Thanks for today, Momoi, I expect more of your help for the team." Shirogane added.

"Of course, coach!" She chirped and went on.

Just before Momoi left the table, the last application form fell down the floor without her noticing, the form has the name _Tetsuya Kuruko_ written on it.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for the R&Rs! I really appreciate it you lovely people, let me give you a virtual hug/

So this is just a chapter that shows Momoi's recruitment, no interactions though! The first part is based from the canon chapter 204 btw.

the next chapter is surely the one you are waiting for! I wonder who will have the first interaction with Momoi? Hmmmmhmmm

Thank you for the support! *u*


	4. Aye-aye, Captain!

Groans and complaints echoed through the hall of the third gymnasium of Teikou's Basketball Club. "Quit complaining, start moving!" The threat slash motivation of one of the seniors cut the howling souls of the lower years being tortured.

"I think it's time for you to meet the team, Momoi." The head coach suggested and led the young girl inside.

She took a careful step inside and inhaled the smell of perseverance, hardwork, and sweat from the players-in-the-making. She can't help but smile because once again she's in her habitat, the basketball floor that is. It was always an issue for everyone who knows her, a beautiful young girl who is in the stage wherein she is _expected_ to be having the time of life is stuck in watching basketball matches from local school competitions to NBA games and has a stack of Monthly Basketball in her shelf rather than fashion magazines or shoujo mangas. But alas, the opinions of others never stopped her from her passion, her parents are even supportive, and of course, her childhood friend who has also a special place in his heart for the sport, so there is nothing else to lose.

She turned her head side-to-side to observe the players, and the players did the same for her. Who would have guessed, in the midst of their hell-_like_ training, an angel was sent from above (or to at least from the gym doors). She actually had at least 78% of the men inside the gym gazed at her; the remaining percentage just took a glance and went on.

"This is the third string of the basketball club, they are mostly the new recruits, but we still have to filter them to select the best and those who are worthy to play for Teikou."

She was a bit crestfallen with the words worthy to play for Teikou. In her opinion, basketball is for everyone, it is a sport after all to be enjoyed, at least. Even she finds it very enjoyable even if her chance of shooting a ball is below the negative integers. _Ever-Victorious_, unbelievable, it is a mixture of amazement and horror to know such motto, to push for victory even if some things are left empty. Momoi has already seen it, there is still something lacking in the club, something that even she cannot figure out.

Her deep and depressing train of thoughts crashed somewhere when she felt someone or something bumped against her. She turned to see who was it but no one was actually there.

"I'm sorry." She heard a soft voice. Once again she turned but still, no sign of life was back there, confused, she shrugged the incident off.

After 30 minutes more of walking inside the third and second gym, meeting more staff and senior players, and being ogled by more men, she was few feet away from the first gymnasium, where the first string practices.

_The first string huh, they were considered to be the best of the best._

She entered the gym, and an aura of great confidence, passion and (still) sweat welcomed her.

"Wait for a while, Momoi. I'll get someone who you should meet first."

She bowed politely and observed quietly. Basketball shoes squeaked and a series of running feet can be heard everywhere, such symphony for her ears.

The head coach returned with a tall, short-haired guy beside him. She quickly straightened her uniform and tucked locks of her peach hair behind her ears for to be at least presentable, in irony wherein she always was.

"Momoi Satsuki, this is Nijimura Shuzo, the captain of the first string, he is a year ahead of you. Nikimura, this is Momoi, the new manager of the team."

"Good afternoon, Momoi-san." He offered his hand to shake which Momoi politely accepted.

"Pleased to meet you, Nijimura-senpai." She smiled back.

"I'm going to leave you two here, I have things to take care of, Nijimura, by the way, when will the new freshmen practice with you?"

"The ones who got in the first string first? Oh, they will be joining us tomorrow; their class schedules are still a bit mixed up so I gave them the rest of today to fix everything before starting the practice."

"Oh, I see. I'll go on ahead, see you, Nijimura, Momoi."

The two bowed and Nijimura led Momoi to the other players present in the court. To his surprise, it was the players who led themselves to Momoi upon seeing an actual girl inside the court. Of course there were other girls who are part of the club, those who assist the players in things like getting water for them or washing their smelly towels and of course, first-aid. But good heavens, she has pink hair, they exclaimed, not to mention, very nice vital statistics. A literal mob dashed over the two and started asking Nijimura whoever the damsel is.

"Nijimura-kun, who is she!?"

"Is she part of the string too?!"

"Hello there, miss!?"

"I saw her first!"

"No, I did!"

And a series of other irrelevant questions and an intense argument followed. Nijimura scratched his head. _Men._

"STOP!" Nijimura yelled at the top of his lungs. Momoi sighed heavily and chuckled lightly, "They're very energetic aren't they?" She looked at Nijimura who gave her a shrug with an apologetic face.

"Good afternoon, I'm Momoi Satsuki, starting from today, I'm your manager." She bowed down as eyes followed her; they bowed down too eventually and greeted her _"Manager-san"_ which she found cute.

"Now you know her, go back to practice!" He commanded. The players went on as commanded, dragging their squeaky kicks inside the court again; Nijimura frequently gets angry after all.

"Sorry about that, they just get excited whenever a rare sight comes by..." He coughed while planning of whatever torture he can give to those hard-headed kids.

"No problem about that, senpai." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh by the way, about what the coach mentioned earlier, there were really freshmen who got promoted to the first string?"

"Oh, yes, even we were surprised, they are a bunch of super-talented kids, and they really have something in them that a normal player doesn't have." He dazed off distance.

_I wonder how Dai-chan's application went. He hasn't talked about it since he applied for the club._

"I guess you've met everyone, atleast, practice is usually after class, but whenever a game is approaching we make sure to have more time for it." He broke the sudden silence and awkwardness.

"Yes, thanks for today,senpai." She bowed down again.

"Oh no problem, welcome to the club, Momoi-san."

"I'll be going now." "By the way..." she added, "Senpai, ice pack on your left foot for every hour, and wrap some bandages around it to ease the pain, I'm the one having the rough time seeing you walk like that." She smiled leaving him in great awe.

_She noticed? _He chuckled lightly and went to the clinic to get himself an ice pack. _She might have some crazy talent too; after all, she's not that different from those rainbow-head kids_. He smiled to himself then winced in pain after pressing the cold compress in his foot.

_Momoi-san, huh?_

* * *

Hello! First interaction, Nijimura-senpai! I always thought he's cool, I mean he really is, right?

Quite long compared to those first ones, expect the following are as long as this one!

Thanks for the reviews, faves, follows, and also to those silent readers as well! R&R if your heart desires!

Next chapter...MiraGen is introduced!


	5. Red Head Bocchama

It was the second week of the new school year, everyone had settled down to their regular class schedules and their club activities after class. The year started well especially for Momoi Satsuki who got the position of the manager in the Basketball Club. She can't help but smile stupidly at herself at the last twenty minutes of the final class she has for today, later on, she'll be on floor with the basketball players, not playing with them, of course, watching them from the bleachers, taping their blistered feet or handing them out bottled water, that will be her job. It may sound like being a nanny for huge and sweaty basketball players, but who cares? She likes it, the sport that is.

"That'll be all for today class, please don't forget to read the pages I wrote in the board…" The teacher reminded closing his book and bowing goodbye to his students.

The bell rang and the riot of voices clashed with it. Momoi quickly shoved her stuff in her bag and fixed her hair.

"Momoi-san, do you want to come with us?" One of her girl classmates offered, of course it was also the perfect time to make new friends.

She faced the group and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I have club activities." She bowed and waved them goodbye.

The group of girls was left with disappointment wanting to be close with the peach head.

Momoi sprinted towards the main gym in delight; her excitement can't be described by any simple words out of the dictionary. On her way to the gym, she met Nijimura who was also about to go in the same place.

"Senpai!" She waved at the tall black-haired guy who was carrying a duffel bag.

"Oh, Momoi-san, on your way inside too, I see." He bowed as he slowed down to walk beside the girl.

"Yep! I'm pretty excited since today is the official start of practice, right?" She beamed.

"Aren't you excited." He laughed lightly at the sight of the thrilled manager. _What's so exciting about her job anyway? She's just gonna be treated like a helper or something._ He thought sadly.

Momoi, who hasn't moved on from her delight, pushed the door hard enough that she actually hit someone from the inside. A loud thud was heard and she hurried inside to apologize sincerely to whoever met the door.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"She blinked several times and was horrified to who was sitting on the floor.

"Dai-ch—" "Aomine-kun!?" She held her tongue when she was about to say "Dai-chan", she decided to stop calling her Dai-chan, because if people were to hear him being so familiar with him, _they're going to talk_ and misunderstood.

"What the hell, Satsuki!" He groaned as he helped himself up to his feet. "And, Aomine-kun?"He whispered to his childhood friend.

Momoi only rolled her eyes and mumbled sorry to him.

"Mine-chin, you alright?" A very large purple head came dragging himself towards the pair, followed by a very irritated bespectacled green hair guy.

"Seriously, Aomine, quit playing around." The bespectacled guy commented holding a can of bug spray in his hands. Momoi furrowed her brows upon seeing the weird item, _is he allergic to bugs or something? _

"Shut up four eyes! It wasn't me, blame this klutz!" Aomine grunted and pointed his index finger to pouting Momoi beside her.

The pair was surprised to not have noticed the presence of the girl, then came inside Nijimura.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"Ah, Nijimura-senpai…" Another person joined; a red haired guy who is not nearly as tall as the two who came a while ago.

"Oh, you're all here, I'm glad. By the way, this is Momoi Satsuki, our new manager." He faced them as he introduced Momoi.

Momoi bowed and examined them shortly, Of course, it's them! She exclaimed to herself, remembering the last application forms she sorted last week.

"What!? Satsuki, you actually got in!" He burst out grinning with a thumbs-up. "Welcome to the club!"

"Aomine, you're familiar with her?" Nijimura asked.

"Oh yeah, uhh…" She looked at Momoi as if to confirm if whatever he's gonna say is correct; Momoi stared at her with widened eyes that hints out a threat.

"I live nearby her after all." Momoi sighed at this.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce these guys…" Nijimura almost forgot other three who was actually standing with them.

"Oh, I already know them…their names at least." Momoi smiled at the three.

"Seijuro Akashi-san, Shintaro Midorima-san, and Atsushi Murasakibara-san, Nice to meet you." She smiled lightly at the three who were slightly taken back at the fact that she knows their names, their _complete_ names.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Momoi-san" Akashi bowed his head lightly, "Though I am a bit curious on how did you know our names." He smiled.

"Oh, I…Ah… You see, the coach asked me to sort out the application forms last week…and I kind of memorized everyone already…" She said shyly, not sure if it was something positive or not.

Akashi was surprised on what she said and smiled to himself. _Interesting._

"Hello, Momochin, do you like snacks?" Murasakibara offered her the bag he was actually hiding behind him, "You can pick whatever you want…" He said lazilywith a big dopey smile plastered on his face.

_Momochin?_ "Uhh…I'm not that hungry right now, but thank you for asking, Murasakibara-kun." _She smiled at him. His name is too long and hard to pronounce._

"Murasakibara, seriously, can you stop eating snacks during practice, it is not very healthy you know." Midorima lectured.

"But I like snacks, Mido-chin, besides, you haven't even introduced yourself properly to Momo-chin and you're showing her a bad attitude, that's gonna leave a bad impression you know." He yawned as he reached to his bag once again for a cracker stick. Midorima flinched at the words of Murasakibara and held out his hand to Momoi with a flustered face.

"Pleased to meet you, Momoi Satsuki, I'm looking forward in working with you." He said as he looked to his side.

Momoi chuckled lightly, "Of course, me too, Midorima-san." She shook his hand lightly and smiled at the three. But then, she noticed that Akashi's eyes were following her, disturbed, she straightened her uniform thinking that her shirt or skirt was wrinkled. He was still looking at her, maybe the best term was examining. She looked to the ground and wiped her face quickly, _maybe there's something on my face?_ Then Nijimura called the four to practice and she was thankful for that, for the time being, she was out of Akashi's deadly stare.

She sat in the bleachers as she watched them work-out; Nijimura was giving out the instructions to the other members. She noticed that the exercises were a bit out of order. She then took out a small notebook and pen and started taking down notes. _Stretching exercises must be longer, to make sure they are ready for more complicated movements_. She cupped her chin with her hand and examined the whole court. _The laps must cover the whole court. Their program must be improved, their training is too disorganized._

"I am amazed with that, Momoi." Akashi said as he sat down beside Momoi with a bottled water on his hand.

"Oh, Akashi-san, you surprised me… amazed with this?" Confused, she looked at her notes; to her it was nothing but a bunch of scribbles and numbers.

"Not everyone can do that you know." He looked at her and gulped the cold water.

"Not everyone can take down notes?"

He laughed lightly at her rather naïve reply. She then began to be conscious of her words, blushing lightly, "Akashi-san can you… be more specific_?" I think I made the impression of a dumb girl to him, this is annoying. _

He smiled to her again, "Of course, I'm sorry; it's also my fault for bringing up a sudden topic."

"Analysis…" he glanced to her notebook again. "And data-collection… it is something a normal person cannot do… As I can see, you are very good at it…" Momoi focused on whatever he is saying. "You were able to memorize names within a short period of time…"

"Actually, to be honest, not only that, I already know your weight and height or the other info each has written in the form…" She said.

"See, you said it yourself. I can already see that you will be a valuable asset to our team, Momoi."

"Well, I'm not really sure with what you are talking about, but I'll try my best to help out." She beamed.

"Of course, you will." He smiled, and went back to the court.

Her eyes followed his trail; _He's not really scary if you look at him closely. He's actually kinda nice. But his death stares were really intimidating._ She then took note of how he conversed with her awhile ago, _he's to formal and polite for someone his age, maybe he's loaded or something… like a young master?_

Unconsciously, she started writing his name in her notebook. _And yes, he really does good look, doesn' he?_

She shook her head, _No way, I think too much._

After practice she was left together with the other students in charge of cleaning the gym. After doing the laundry which is consist of heaps of dirty and smelly towels, she headed out to go home. Aomine didn't even wait for her, "My head hurts…" that's what he gave her earlier. She sighed. _Dai-chan's really hopeless._

Upon reaching the gate, she noticed a black car parked outside, which looks like it is owned by a very wealthy family.

"I told you not to fetch me anymore."

She recognized Akashi's voice.

"But your father, asked me to, I cannot simply defy his orders!" A man defended.

"I'll walk myself home, don't follow me while you're behind the wheels, people will think you have a bad motive."

"But-…Seijuro-sama!" The man pleaded. Momoi cannot really see the scene because she hid behind the gates, but after hearing the engine took off, she took a quick peek and not far from the gates, she can see Akashi's back walking awayand the expensive black car following him in a slow drive.

_He __**really**__ is a young master. _She thought in amazement.

* * *

Hellloooo! Thank you for the new reviews & Faves! I appreciate it a lot!

*Bocchama-Young Master

Here we have Akashi who is a real bocchama dhaidhsadnsd, tbh he is my favorite among the GoM, but then I have unequal love for them all =3=

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. By the Bleachers with a Tsundere

It was another day of practice for the Basketball club of Teiko Middle School. Strenuous exercise, rigorous training and to top it all, a very hot day, sweat literally trickled down on everyone's foreheads. And to the team's helpers' dismay, it was a day for them to do the laundry twice.

Momoi Satsuki, who is one of the team's helpers, is sitting pretty at the bleachers, why is that? Well, she is also the team manager, and her job for today is to direct the training program of the team which saves her from picking up sweaty and dirty towels, jerseys and even socks from the locker rooms.

She tapped her pen cheerily on her board as she watched the players train, she almost didn't took notice of the scorching heat, she just sat there observing and handing out bottled water to any player who was almost dehydrated.

Midorima raised his hand to signal that he was going for a short break; he walked towards the bleachers and sat a little not too far away from Momoi. The peach head offered a cold bottle of mineral water and a warm smile to the frowning Midorima who was cursing the heat under his breath.

"Thank you." He mumbled softly, and then he took of his glasses to dry off his face with a towel.

Momoi can't help but stare at the guy; it was actually her first time seeing his face without his spectacles.

"What are you looking at?" He scowled with an irritated face.

Her eyes widened more, and they actually gleamed, Midorima scooted slowly away from the girl. _Weirdo._

Momoi scooted swiftly towards him, so close that their faces are less than five inches away from each other, Midorima's face frowned more, but this time with a very light shade of red noticeable in his cheeks.

"Momoi, what is your problem?" He asked still trying to get his face away from the close proximity with the girl's.

"Midorima-kun! I never have noticed how long your eyelashes are! Your eyes are really pretty!" She said excitedly as she cupped the confused Midorima's face with her two hands as if she was to give him a…kiss.

_Too close!_ Midorima wasn't prepared for Momoi's sudden physical response, well; no one will ever be if they are in his situation. His face was suddenly bright red, quickly; he removed Momoi's hands from his face (more like cheeks) and turned away from her sight.

"Midorima-kun, are you alright? You were suddenly hot." She asked with a hint of concern.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered putting back his eyes' shield. Midorima is a well-bred man; he was raised very appropriately and well…too conservative. He is not used to any impulsive physical response and such especially from a girl. Yes, he has a mother, and a little sister actually, but neither of those two will suddenly hold his face so close to theirs and compliment how beautiful his eyes are. It was a dilemma for Midorima, well, that's how he saw it.

"_Midorin?_" Momoi called out once again to the green head.

"What Midorin?" He turned back to the girl.

"Well, your name is kinda long, so…if you don't mind I'll call you Midorin from now on…" She said a bit embarrassed, it's not normal to suddenly come up with nicknames after all.

Midorima cursed under his breath again. "Do whatever you want…" He frowned as he stood up to return to the court.

"Thanks, Midorin!" Momoi waved. "Your eyes are really pretty I tell you!" She brought the topic again.

Midorima didn't respond, but he flinched at her words, and within a nanosecond, his thoughts dazed off, and so as the basketball that came flying towards his face, hitting him hard and leaving his glasses broken.

"Midorima-san!"

"Midorin!"

"Shintaro!"

A variety of how he was called echoed in the gym.

The players hurried to his side and did Momoi, and for the third time within a short range of minutes, he cursed the world under his breath_. Now I have to wear contacts for the rest of the day._ He looked up to Momoi, though with a blurry image, he could still perceive that weird twinkle in her eyes upon seeing his.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the new reviews and follows!

Every review that says we need more Momoi Love actually makes me smile like a dumb dog/lol

I's really glad you guys are enjoying my shit-ass stories, thank you very much/bows

Ow, please excuse Midorima-kun and his _**tsundere noises.**_


	7. Enter, Phantom!

"Ehhhh!? A ghost you say?!" A high pitched voice echoed inside the laundry room.

"Ssssh! Satsuki-chan you're too loud!" The girl hushed while trying to get a hold of the heavy laundry baskets.

"A-are you sure about this, Mika-chan!? Where did you get these stories from!?" Momoi asked excitedly.

"Well... Mai-chan and Hana-chan told me about it...And they said some seniors were also aware of it!" Mika exclaimed.

Momoi shook her head, laughing. "Mika-chan, if the seniors are part of the stories, don't you think it's time to doubt it?"

"Doubt?" The girl bobbed her head sideways.

"I am 98% sure that the seniors are just toying with us, you know, it's their entertainment to see freshmen scared and all." She explained grabbing the last dirty towel at the floor.

Momoi headed towards the washing machines and poured in some detergent. "Mika-chan, you're so naive." She giggled.

"Mou~ Satsuki-chan, you did make sense, but I'm still believing, besides, you still have a 2% doubt within your reason!" Mika rebutted.

The two girls started laughing at their own silly conversations. After doing the laundry and cleaning up the locker rooms, they both decided to go home already.

"Ah, Mika-chan, go on ahead, I forgot that I'll walk with Aomine-kun."

"Ohoho, walking home with Aomine-kun eh, Satsuki-chan, when will you admit it that you're _actually_ going out with him!?"The young girl squealed with a hint of tease.

"Don't be silly, there's no way I'd go for a guy like him! See you, Mika-chan!" Momoi rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye.

_Now where to find that stupid Dai-chan?_

She sighed as she flipped open her phone to text her childhood friend about his whereabouts.

"I'm at the third gym."

_The third gym? I wonder what he is doing there at this hour._

She walked towards the said place but then a quick flashback came to her, of course, the rumoured ghost was said to be haunting the third gym.

She gulped hard as her pace slowed down. Wait, why am I suddenly nervous?! I'm 98% sure the rumours are just...rumours.

"_You still have a 2% doubt within your reason!"_ Mika's voice rang inside her head repeatedly.

_2%?! Why did I even left out a 2% in my own analysis!? Shameful, Satsuki, very shameful! Anyway, I have to go get Dai-chan, it's getting late after all!_

The peach head inhaled heavily and literally sprinted towards the gym's doors. She pushed it open and found a dimly lighted court with few basketballs scattered on the floor, the only noticeable light was from the locker room that was at the hallway at the other side of the court. Thinking Aomine is there, Momoi walked slowly towards the room.

"Dai-chan...?" She called out softly.

**Thud**

"EEEEK" Her heart pounded hard, her grip on the straps of her school bag tightened as she walked slowly towards the locker room in tiny footsteps.

"D-dai-chan?" She whispered. She was getting cold feet; her sweat was cold as it trickled down her neck.

She was half-relieved when she reached the locker room, she peeked inside withal her courage but found a deserted room with a towel and a bottled water sitting on top of a bench.

_Are these Dai-chan's?_

She turned to hit the lights off when an enormous, black figure blocked her way.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her scream sounded as if her skin is being torn.

"OI! Oi! Satsuki! What the hell are you screaming for! Oi!" A pair of hands came shaking her shoulders to get her back to her senses.

"Dai-chan? D-Dai-chan!?" She uttered opening her teary eyes.

"What are you doing here...?" Aomine sighed.

"Stupid Dai-chan! I should be the one asking you that! I hate you! You scared me to death you ganguro!"

"Oi, calm down, and who're you calling a ganguro?!"

"Geez! I'm going home! I was so close to believing the ghosts rumours!" She stomped out of the locker room.

"What? Ghosts? Pfft. Even you? No way, I know you're not dumb enough to get tricked by those stupid stories!" Aomine snickered following Momoi.

She turned around to give Aomine another nag when a _"thing"_ caught her attention.

"Hmm?" Her eyes wandered around.

"What is it now?" Aomine's brows furrowed.

"I think...I just..."

"Come on, let's go." Aomine lead the way outside.

As Momoi followed, she can't help but think whatever that thing is, but she is pretty sure it is something light blue or some sorts.

* * *

Sometime after, she hurried to the gym hearing that there is a new member within the freshmen.

"Ah, Momoi, you're here..." Akashi greeted. "I'm sure you heard that there is a new member joining the first string."

Momoi nodded eagerly. Akashi just smiled as he waved his hand as if signalling someone.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Huh?"

She turned around and found a pair of big eyes staring at her...at her soul.

"Oh gosh, youstartledmesincewhenwereyouthere!" She said catching her breath. _This is the new member?_ She turned to Akashi with one brow raised and a shrug, Akashi just gave a simple nod.

"I was here before you came in, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, please take care of me." He bowed politely and he offered his hand for a shake.

Momoi grabbed his hand and shook it gently. "Mmm...Yes...I'm Momoi...Satsuki..."

She still can't believe that a person with a very low presence is the new member of the team. She can't even remember him from the application she sorted months ago, she may not be able to remember all since it was months ago but at least some sort of little information might have helped.

Akashi and Kuroko headed to the court to join the others for a game, Momoi's eyes followed the new member as he faded into the bright light of the gym, just then she remembered that thing she saw last time, light blue of some sort.

_Maybe...that was him?_

He was so transparent, so unnoticeable...

Like a _phantom._

* * *

Chapter update! A/N: As far as I remember, it did take months before Kuroko-kun became an official member, after he met Akashi when he was practicing with Ahomine. BTW, those girls' names are just made up, they are not really canon!

Thanks for the review and follows! R&R if you desire!


	8. Smiles that are like Rare Items at RPGs

She still can't believe it. She _will never_ believe it. She hurried to the side room where the mops and buckets are kept then she went back to court to clean off the mess Kuroko Tetsuya made.

Yep, it was a _real _mess, alright. She stared at the young boy wiping off the remains on his mouth.

"You okay, Tetsu?" Aomine helped him up.

"Y-yes... Thank you for asking." Kuroko replied politely. _Lies, such lies_. She looked at him with eyes of pity and disbelief.

Even a monkey can point out that he is not really fine; he's almost at the verge of death.

She mopped the mess quickly so that the floor would dry off easily. "Momoi-san..."

She turned back. "Ah...yes? Kuroko-kun?" She smiled though that very moment she wanted to frown out of annoyance, not because of the fact that she was mopping somebody else's vomit, it's because she can't accept that this guy who just puked because of practice is a regular player.

"I'm sorry about this, let me mop it myself." Kuroko bowed down.

Momoi, moved by the sudden request, sighed and beamed at the boy,"Kuroko-kun, it's alright, it's my job after all."

"But, to let you do something like this...it's kind of..."

_Is he flustering? What? This boy actually has emotions! _Now her interest was caught.

"N-no, it's fine really, I'm almost finished too...so, don't need to be shy about this, I'm your manager after all!" She exclaimed.

Kuroko smiled and bowed once again, the girl can't help but be stunned by this, and it was her first time to see him smile.

"Hey, Tetsu, are you staying after practice?" Aomine interrupted.

"Ah, I'm going home ahead..."Kuroko replied.

"Oh...okay then..." His eyes followed the wobbling Tetsu walking towards the locker room.

"Is it...okay?" Momoi whispered to Aomine.

"He's going to be fine...He just needs more experience..." He answered.

Momoi gripped the mop tighter. _Oh I do hope so..._

After some cleaning, the lights were already off and everyone was heading home, including Momoi and Aomine. Before anything else, Aomine suggested that they pass by the convenience store for a drink, Momoi agreed since it was his treat after all.

While waiting, outside she checked her phone for the time. _8:45, my mom will kill me, I promised to go home earlier today!_

"Momoi-san..."

"KYAAAAKUROKOK-KUN!?" She shrieked at the presence of Kuroko.

"Good Evening." He greeted.

"Kuroko-kun, if you'll just greet me normally." Momoi sighed.

"But, I was greeting you normally."

_Of course you were._

"How are you feeling?" She shifted to a different topic to avoid any future awkward silence.

"I'm better; I just stopped by the convenience store to get something, how about you Momoi-san?" He said as he lifted the bag full of whatever goodies are inside.

"Uhm...I'm with Aomine-kun...he just bought some refreshments..."

"Aomine-kun...he's a good player...isn't he..." He suddenly spoke up.

_Eh? What's with the sudden appreciation of that guy? _

"W-well...yes. He is...I actually admire that part of him..." Momoi smiled.

"That part of him?" Kuroko inquired.

"I don't really like him...you know as a whole...I mean it's not that I hate him..." She laughed.

Kuroko laughed lightly. Her eyes widened. _Wow. He really does have emotions. _

"His love for basketball is amazing; to the point that I'm overwhelmed just being in the same team as him..." He looked up to the dark sky.

"I see..." She whispered to herself.

"I must be going now...See you tomorrow, Momoi-san..." He bowed and gave her again that very rare smile of his.

_For a moment back there...Kuroko-kun...I actually acknowledged his presence. _ She waved goodbye to him as his figure disappeared from the distance.

Aomine went out of the door holding two cans of iced coffee.

"What took you so long?!" She nagged.

"Eh...I just...picked up a new volume of...ugh...manga! Yes, so...I ended up reading it..." He scratched his head.

"Liar! You picked up another Mai Horikita!"

"Ahhh..."

"Don't 'Ahhh' me! Give me my drink! Hmp, making me wait over that magazine!" She grabbed her can.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Were you talking with someone else, a while ago?"

"Eh?"

"Was it someone 'hitting' on 'ya?"

"Ehh!? No! Just...an...invisible...friend?" She said, with a mix of hesitation and embarrassment within herself.

"Let's go home! Mom's cooking stew, why don't you eat dinner with us?" She invited.

"Sure...?"

Aomine looked at her with confused eyes, but decided to shrug it off. _It must be nothing important, right?_

* * *

**_A/N: _**Ahhhhh, I'm very active these days, actually, classes have started once again (college)and the first week is really...let's say...chill? SO yep, I have done nothing but laze off and actually _tried_ to be productive.

**Note!** The Tetsu-puking-at-the-gym-part really happened in the manga, around chapter 209? I think? And yes, Momoi was asked to clean up that undigested matter, poor girl!

Onyxlark36 Tehehe I'm nocturnal, so I'll be surprising you every time you wake up! LOL! Thanks for the continuous support btw! :D

xAngelic Uhm...yes? It's actually shippy and stuff, mostly I would say/gomen. Some scenes are canon btw, since I based my stories with the canon timeline! Thanks for the review! w And yes, I'm not that really fond of homoships too, nevertheless I don't hate them at the same time!/I'm a confused being.


	9. Oblivious? I Think Not!

_Yawwwwn._

"Going to school is a drag..." Aomine commented scratching his head.

"Seriosly Aomine-kun, being lazy at the first day of school? At least look presentable, your shirt is wrinkled goodness!" Momoi nagged trying to fix his collar.

"Leave him be, Momoi. You're spoiling him like a child; you're focusing your attention to a guy that is hopeless even in the simplest things." Midorima said coldly.

"Oh shut up Midorima, who cares about what you think, and what the hell are you holding?!" Aomine pointed out to the potted plant Midorima was holding.

"It's my lucky item, you fool. You have nothing to do with it, and stay away from me, Oha-Asa told me tha—"

"KYAAAAA! It's him!" And he was cut off by a series of screaming, no, shrieking girls running towards the end of the hallway.

"What on earth..." The dark guy trailed the mob of girls but failed to see whatever it is they are getting excited about.

"Aomine-kun, what is the fuss about?" Momoi asked tiptoed trying to join the commotion.

"I can't...really see... tch, these girls are blocking my view!" He said angrily.

"Let's go, it's nothing we are needed for, class is going to start anyway." Midorima turned back to get to class. Aomine followed with a shrug and Momoi went back to her feet.

_I wonder whatever this is all about._

After class, the trio went to the gym to resume their normal routines, and on their way they can't help but notice the hoard of girls rushing towards the third gym.

"I want to see too!" One girl screamed.

"I came here first, back in line, sister!" The other one repulsed.

"He's in! He's playing!" The rest shrieked.

And a riot of girls squeezed inside the gym entrance.

"What is it with these girls today?!" Aomine glared; annoyed with all the girly sounds he can hear from almost anywhere.

"They seem to be pertaining to a certain someone..." Midorima claimed pushing his black frames up his bridge.

"I've never heard a player from the third string to be this popular, must be someone new..." Momoi cupped her chin.

"Ohhh, Satsuki, you interested aren't ya? Don't tell me you're willing to risk your life just to take a look on that person?" Aomine snored.

"I-I am not interested! I don't care whoever that person is!" Momoi crossed her hands over her chest and pouted.

"Momoi, if you are occupied by this matter due to _whatever reason_, why don't you take a look for yourself, I'll tell Akashi you'll be late for a while." Midorima complied, somewhat teasing that young girl too.

Aomine burst into a hideous laughter. "Geez, Midorima, you made it sound so complicated! Gahahaha" He continued laughing patting Midorima on his back.

"Midorin shut up! Don't side with this Ahomine! I AM NOT INTERESTED! I'd not waste a single day of practice just to peek in some guy I don't know!" She stomped her way to the first gym leaving the two guys stunned.

"Ah, now she's mad, it's your fault Midorima." Aomine deadpanned.

"What? Why am I being accused here, you're the one who started ticking her off!" Midorima blurted.

"Well, it was fun..." Aomine laughed lightly.

Midorima only rolled his eyes at his companion's immaturity, _How can even Momoi stand to be friends with this idiot._

A week later after the fangirls-on-rampage incident, Momoi was summoned by Akashi after class to discuss an important matter. Without any hesitation, she went straight to him after her last subject.

"Is Akashi-kun here?" Momoi asked one of the students going out from his classroom.

"Ah, yes, wait let me get him." The boy replied and went inside. "Akashi-san, someone's looking for you."

After a few seconds, Akashi came out with a few paper on his hand.

"Momoi, here." He handed out.

The girl examined the paper, it was an application form.

"Ryota Kise..." She stared at the information written on the sheet.

"A new member...?"

"Yes...He joined about two weeks ago..."

"And he'll be joining the first string already!?" Momoi said, startled. _He's that good?!_

"Yes, he's something...I had my eyes on the moment I saw him play..."

Momoi gulped hard. If Akashi's eyes decided that's this person's special, then he is special. _It's Akashi-kun after all._

"Meet him later, and by the way, tell him, Kuroko Tetsuya will be his instructor." He added before giving her a small wave and went back inside.

_Making me do all the work, eh, Bocchama?_ Momoi sighed.

* * *

Kise Ryota was an ordinary teenager. Just ordinary, nothing special about him, just gorgeous long lashes, bright golden eyes, perfect flowing blonde hair, the height that most average person would ever wish for, a built that is not suitable for someone his age, and an appeal that...kill the girls and have them dropping on their knees. _Nothing special_, right?

So, here he is, mopping the floors of the third gym. Not less than two weeks ago he signed up for the club, for entertainment, he thought. He wants competition, he's bored of posing for camera lens and signing autograph books, though modelling was actually his main source of income. So he tried it out, just a simple application form and he's in. Simple.

Dragging the mop, a pair of white sneakers stopped in front of him, a petite girl with pretty peach hair stood in front of him with a big smile.

_Her eyes are sparkling? Don't tell me...another fangirl..._

"You're Kise Ryota-kun, second year, right?" The girl asked.

"Ah...Yes? Who are you?" He tried to be cold; he is tired after all of being chased by girls all around campus.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, the club manager..." His eyes widened. _The club...manager? A girl?_ He stared at her from head to toe, nothing really appeals to him to say that she is the manager.

"Starting today, Kise-kun, please join practicing with the first string..." She added.

"Huh...O-of course!" He suddenly came back to his senses. He trailed the manager and whispers were heard across the room.

"Wow, Kise-kun got into the first string!"

"He just joined weeks ago!"

"No way..."

He smirked to himself. _It's me after all._

While walking towards the first gym, he can't help but notice how Momoi doesn't _acknowledge_ his presence. 99.99% of the girls he walks with would get flustered acting all excited at the thought of walking the same path with him. It looks like that 0.01% actually exists, and here she is Momoi Satsuki.

"So...uh...Momoi-san...you're a second year too?" He asked, acting all shy and all, he batted his eyelashes and gave her the _Kise Smile_ as he named. A beam of sparkles metaphorically emanated from his face.

"Oh, yes." She answered short with a light smile.

_At least she didn't deadpanned me._

But he won't just give up; he tried walking closer to the girl, as in, close proximity, their elbows almost touched.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She apologized, moving away from the blonde prince.

She actually quickened her pace. He sighed.

_So there really is a girl oblivious to my charms...?_

He sighed once again, but this time, it seems that his irritating sigh caught the peach head's attention, causing her head to actually look at him, for the first time. And by looking, as in, staring, as if admiring how _beautiful_ he is. He caught her glance and smiled at her, panicking, Momoi smiled back and turned back to her walking. A thought passed by her those seconds... _He looks like a prince! He must be the one causing all those girls to act like wild gorillas! _Momoi shook her head._ No. I am not one of those crazy apes! I still have my pride as a woman!_

Kise smiled to himself. At least he got her to look at him even for a short while.

_Oblivious huh? There's still plenty of time...We'll see about that..._

"Momoi...Satsuki." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh sheesh, two updates in a row? This is not me. Anyway, here we have the ohso beautiful Kise making his debut in this shitty fic. IMO, at one point in her life, Momoi actually thought of Kise as attractive, and surely Kise was proud of it. Gahaha.

I was already sleepy but then I forgot I have dishes to wash, so my sleepines was washed away together with the grease and everything else at our plates, if no one stops me I might write another one guuuh/raging sounds


	10. Enraged with Nicknames and a Garbage

His eye twitched at the sight of his childhood friend at his bed, rolling around, giggling to herself like some kind of idiot, while holding a Popsicle stick that says _"Winner"_ on it.

He scratched his head and went back to his precious magazine of Mai. Flipping through the pages, Momoi won't stop making a fuss over a piece of garbage.

"Oi, oi. What's so good about that, huh? And why the hell are you here? Go home." He ordered.

"Ahomine you idiot! Didn't I tell you, mom forgot to leave the keys to auntie (Aomine's mom)!" Momoi talked back. She rolled to the edge of his bed near to where Aomine is sitting by the floor.

"What about that garbage?" He added.

She looked him straight into his eyes and frowned.

"This is not garbage! It's from Tetsu-kun!" She exclaimed holding the stick near her chest.

"It doesn't make any difference. And 'Tetsu-kun'? Since when where you two close?" He asked dryly, though, a hint of curiosity is noticeable in his tone.

"It does so! It's a winner one! And Tetsu-kun gave it to me!" She pouted.

"Yah, yah, I was asking you since when were you close with Tetsuya..." He brought the question again. He was getting annoyed that she keeps dropping his 'follow-up' questions.

"Hmm...Since I got close with Ki-chan, I guess?" She stared at the ceiling.

"Ki-chan?! Kise? And since when were you close with that idiot?" He followed.

"When we went to eat altogether with Mukkun some time ago...it was really fun an—"

"Mukkun?" His brows furrowed.

"Murasakibara-kun, silly." She laughed lightly.

"And when did you become friendly with him?" He inquired. For some reason, he can feel his temper going bananas. He actually put down his valuable magazine this time.

"I think...when...Mukkun and Midorin walked me near home onetime..." She tapped her cheek using the so-called garbage by Aomine.

"Wait,WHAT? Murasakibara and Midorima have walked you home before?!" Now he was alarmed.

"Uhm yes, that time you actually ditched me for some other reason I don't know, I was carrying lots of stuff and Midorin and Mukkun actually helped me." Her face turned sour remembering that day when she was almost hopeless.

Aomine was dumbfounded. Of course, that day he was being a lazy-ass, dear Satsuki actually messaged him about carrying and heavy and some other things he can't make sense of since he was abnormally lazy that day. In fact, he didn't actually ditched her, he was lying down at the rooftop, counting every plane that passes by. He was bothered with this, it was his job to walk her home, and he was sure that if ever he can't, she'd walk home alone, or with some girl friends, not with some crazy fortune-teller and a stupid big-ass sweet tooth.

And for some reason, he was a bit enraged about this name-calling business Satsuki is running. _The hell. Mukkun? Midorin? How stupid is that._

"Ne, Aomine-kun..." Upon hearing this, he was ticked to the bones. _Aomine-kun? You're calling that stupid glasses Midorin, and now you're giving me the Aomine-kunshit?!_ He wanted to argue with her, but his energy was already drained by the wave of horrifying revelations he received.

"What." He glared.

"Hmm...Tetsu-kun...is a nice guy...isn't he?" Her expression softened at her own words.

_Back to Tetsu again? _

"I guess so..." He picked up his magazine, but his attention shifted from the pages of the half-naked Mai to his childhood friend.

Momoi giggled. "I think...he's...wonderful..."

He unconsciously dropped his magazine and caught that sparkle in Momoi's eyes as she stared at the Popsicle stick she's been holding since she barged into his room. He didn't also missed that smile of hers that was new to him, he hasn't seen her smile like that, ever.

"Satsuki...you actually...sound like you're...inlov—"

"Satsuki-chan!" Aomine's mother called loudly from outside. "Your mom's home already!"

Momoi laughed, it seems like she didn't actually hear what Aomine was saying. "Geez, they still treat us like we're seven!" She stood up on her feet and straightened her shirt. "I'll be going Ahomine-kun!" She stuck out her tongue before running outside the room.

He can still hear her faint footsteps as they fade away from his range of hearing, as she fades away from her.

* * *

**A/N:** This is set after the infamous KuroMomo love story! I didn't inlude that anymore because I wanted to showcase some Ahomine Angst and Friendzoned!Aomine.

I enjoy torturing this guy a lot especially in terms of jealousy issues, adorable Aomine!

I'm sorry for the heaps of update today! It's 3am and I'm writing, I can't help it lol. R&R if you desire! UvU


	11. By the Bleachers with a Giant

"MURASAKIBARA! WHAT THE HELL?!" Aomine snarled angrily.

"Ah…sorry Mine-chin…" The purple giant answered as he pushed back his lavender locks away from his face.

"Atsushi, that's the third time you missed a pass, is something the matter?" Akashi asked concerned.

"Ahh…mmmhh…" Murasakibara shrugged.

"Oi, answer properly, if you have anything bothering you speak up, you're messing up the practice." Midorima joined the lecturing.

"There, there Midorima-cchi, maybe Murasaki-cchi is just tired, it's quite hot today after all…ne?" Kise beamed at the irritated Midorima making him more annoyed upon seeing the blonde's stupid grin.

"Murasakibara-kun, why don't you take a break first?" Kuroko suddenly spoke up.

"I believe that's a good suggestion, Atsushi, you'll be benched first." Akashi supported.

Murasakibara have nothing else to say, he dragged his enormous body towards the bleachers and sat near their manager, Momoi Satsuki. He then grabbed his bag of goodies and started munching some cracker stick as he watched the others play the mock game.

"Mukkun, here…" Momoi handed him bottled water.

"Thanks Momo-chin…" He politely accepted and drank all the liquid in one gulp.

"Mukkun, stop calling me that…" She pouted. "Ne…about today…you actually missed…three passes. That's unusual." She added.

"Hmm." He shrugged as he started on his third stick.

"Mukkun, is something wrong…?" She moved closer to him.

"Nothing really…" He answered; once again he pushed back his hair into place.

Momoi examined the purple giant; there must be something wrong with him. He _is_ Murasakibara Atsushi after all, _not_ a player who would miss a simple pass.

"Momo-chin, stop looking at me like you're going to eat me…" He commented upon seeing the girl lock her gaze into him. He opened his bag of chips _devoured_ the whole thing.

"Mukkun…"

"Hmm?"

"Is your hair bothering you…?"

Murasakibara stopped munching for awhile and tucked some locks of his hair behind his ears, unfortunately more oh his hair fell back down to his face and he can't do anything about it but sigh heavily and continue munching his precious junk foods.

"Mukkun, we should trim it…"

"NO" He quickly answered.

"But… it's keeping you from playing…conveniently… besides, it has grown pretty long already…" She convinced.

"NO."

"Akashi-kun and Midorin will lecture you more~" She tried again.

"I don't care…"

"Mukkun… it will grow back once again!"

"I like my hair already."

"Pleaseeee?" She clasped her hands together facing the boy; Murasakibara only looked at her with lazy eyes.

"No."

Momoi sighed in defeat. _Like a child you always were, Mukkun._ She averted her sight towards the practicing boys, if she doesn't do something, Murasakibara will continue to be _handicapped_ by his hair.

Just then, a brilliant idea came to her, quickly she ran towards her bag, she grabbed her purse and a clean towel nearby and hurried back to the giant's place.

"Mukkun, come here." She said as she held the towel open, Murasakibara held his head closer to Momoi, she then ruffled gently his hair to dry every tip of it.

"Mukkun, your hair is really beautiful." She smiled as she continued drying it.

"You think so?" He deadpanned.

After drying his sweat off, Momoi picked up her brush and ran it through his lavender mane. She was technically enjoying it while he was a bit annoyed, nobody touches his hair other than his mother or his older sister, and neither does he likes whatever those two are up to all the time.

After a few minutes, Momoi finished off with his locks tied and secured into a low ponytail, no strands on his face, no strands at the side of his face, no strands lost at place.

Momoi beamed at him as she presented a mirror in front of his face.

"Now you can play without having to cut your hair at all!"

Murasakibara examind his hair, true, it's neat, unlike what the female population of his household used to do with him: pigtails, buns, headbands. _Disgusting._ He even tried shaking his head to test if it'll fall off. But no, it's actually well done.

"You're the best Momo-chin…" He complimented.

And he was ready to play again, no more Aka-chin or Mido-chin to lecture him.

Before he stood up he faced the manager who was fixing her things.

"Momo-chin, AHHHHH~" He hung his mouth open letting out a monotone voice.

Unsure of what to respond, Momoi imitated the purple head and opened her mouth. Murasakibara popped in a small red ball into the young girl's mouth and left her with a dumb smile on his face and went back to court.

Surprised, she munched into whatever matter it is in her mouth.

_Cherry? _

She looked at the giant and saw the others gathering around him, she's still confused; after all, Murasakibara _never ever_ gives out his favorite candies to anyone. _At all._

* * *

Hello, an updated after being inactive for a short while. I hope you enjoy this short story of Mukkunpreciousbby and Momoi!

This is a part of a specific theme "By the Bleachers" with all set by the benches of the gym. The first one was Midorima and now we have this lovable dope, who do you guess will be the next to sit next to Momoi by the bleachers? ;)))

**_xAngelic_**- KiMomo is also my guilty ship (although GoMxMomoi is my everything OTP lol) they suit each other pretty well right? Besides being all bubbly and dere-dere they are both good looking! Thank you for your continuous support! UvU

_**onyxlark36-**_ Yeah, pills are not really the best way to fight Insomnia =_=); Thank you for your lovely reviewss *hugs*

_**Meitantei4869**_- OMFADAGFH Thank you so much for that!


End file.
